Magneto
Magneto is a character from Marvel Comics. Wikia Match-Ups * Ness vs. Magneto * Mewtwo vs. Magneto Possible Opponents * DC Comics ** Sinestro ** Gorilla Grodd ** Lex Luthor ** Martian Manhunter ** Static ** Doctor Polaris * RWBY ** Adam Taurus ** Pyrrha Nikos * Star Wars ** Darth Vader ** Darth Sidious * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Silver the Hedgehog ** Shadow the Hedgehog * Monsoon (Metal Gear) * Magnet Man (Mega Man) * Sparx (Monkeyforce) * Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) * Dragon Ball Z ** Frieza ** Bardock * Street Fighter ** M. Bison ** Urien * Ransik (Power Rangers) * Gandalf (Lord of the Rings) * Magneton (Pokémon) * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * Eustass Kid (One Piece) * Tatsumaki (One Punch Man) * ''Avatar '' ** Kuvira ** Zaheer History Born after World War I to a middle class German Jewish family, Max Eisenhardt was forcibly separated from his family by Nazi soldiers in an Auschwitz concentration camp during World War II. Under this stress as he attempted to remain with his family, Max's mutant powers manifested and he would be spared the fate his family and fellow Jews would suffer as he remained in Auschwitz to be made into a Sonderkommando. Though Max managed to escape the prison camp during the October 7th 1944 revolt, he would face a new form of prejudice as a mutant. Despite meeting a kindred spirit in Charles Xaiver in the betterment of mutants, Max's nightmarish experiences had shaped his belief that mutantkind should not tolerate humanity and that they should prove their superiority by any means. Information Background * Height: 6'2 * Weight: 190lbs * Species: Human Mutant * Real Name: Max Eisenhardt * Date of Birth: Late 1920s * Age: 82-83 years old * Holocaust survivor Powers and Abilities * Magnetokinesis ** Magnetic Forcefields ** Magnetic Armor ** Magnetic Rays ** Magnetic Flight ** Geomagnetic Link ** Gravity Reduction ** Metal/Matter Manipulation *** Metal Morphing ** Organic Iron Manipulation ** Electromagnetic Sight ** Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation *** Electrokinesis *** Wormhole Creation *** Photokinesis * Telepathic Resistance * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Genius Intelligence * Multilingual ** Fluent in English, French, Polish, Russian, Hebrew, Arabic, Ukrainian, German, and Yiddish * Indomitable Will ** Magneto will strive to complete his tasks, no matter what it takes Feats & Stats * Blocked Mjolnir * Caught Northstar * Lifted an entire mountain with his magnetism due to it containing iron ore * Survived getting thrown into a building and took a punch from Colossus that would have decapitated another man * Stopped and reversed a giant planet busting bullet * Can deflect photons and light * Lifted the Golden Gate Bridge * Was able to block two nuclear explosions * Pulled a satellite out of orbit * Endured having his lifeforce drained by a Psychic Vampire * Can create shields that can withstand blows from Thor and She-Hulk * Blocked photon-level attacks * Ripped all of the adamantium out of Wolverine with his magnetic abilities * Easily lifts submarines and ships out of sea with ease * Transported a decommissioned U.S. Navy vessel from San Diego to San Francisco and tossed it at Juggernaut * Lifted a 170 ton tower and dropped it at Iron Man * Held his own against the Avengers Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Will lose his powers if his magnetic field is drained * Using his magnetism for big jobs can severely weaken him * Certain depictions of Magneto are defenseless if not near any metal * Arrogant * Will not kill a Mutant * Failed to stop the Sentinel Genocide of Genosha * Wooden Guns Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Antagonist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Disney Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:1960s Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anti-Villains Category:Forcefield Projectors